Gestación saiyajin
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: Suegra intensa, padre meloso, amigas sin filtro y esposo despistado. Esto sumando las hormonas, será el reto que vivirá Videl mientras poco a poco crece el fruto de su amor con Gohan. Continuación del one shot Evocando el romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Gestación Saiyajin**

Un par de jóvenes luciendo un nuevo bronceado afuera de la corporación capsula hacen sonar la campanilla anunciando su llegada. Quien los recibe luego de un par de segundos es un preadolescente de cabello lila.

-¡Gohan, Videl llegaron! –Con una gran sonrisa, saluda dejando libre el camino para que accedieran a su hogar.

-Que guapo Trunks. –Alaga la ojiazul mientras su marido despeinaba con cariño al jovencito sonrojado.

Cuando ingresaron al living donde se efectuaba la celebración navideña, la mayoría de los presentes olvidan lo que hacían para saludar a la recién llegada pareja. Milk siendo más afable que el resto empieza a pedir que cuenten los detalles de su pequeña aventura en la isla. En tanto la justiciera buscaba con sus ojos a su padre.

-Él está en el área especial. –Refiriéndose al área donde estaba el mini bar. Como si de su propia hija se tratase, la mujer ojinegra pudo leer lo que pensaba la ojiazul.

Videl agradeció con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza sonriendo de manera divertida. Ese día en particular sentía que caminaba en las nubes y necesitaba su arcoíris de personas para poder compartir su felicidad.

Ubico rápidamente a su progenitor sentado junto a un robusto sujeto rosado y un hombre pelilila de avanzada edad compartiendo unas copas.

-No te excedas, recuerda que ya no podré prepararte sopa. –Comenta riéndose a sus espaldas haciendo que los tres presentes se fijen en ella. Como era de esperarse su padre la estrecha en sus brazos emocionado.

El tiempo paso efimero era casi medianoche, el momento de entregar los regalos llegaría pronto. Videl sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier segundo, había estado observando a Gohan toda la noche esperando a que revisara su chaqueta. Quizás fue una mala idea poner el objeto en ese lugar.

-" _Debí ponerlo en el casco del Gran Saiyaman." –_ Pensó con algo de impaciencia la joven. Pronto vio la oportunidad frente a sus ojos con merengue en las mejillas.

Se acercó a la mesa de los dulces para hablarle al menor de los Son.

-Goten, no te llenes de azúcar. –Se ríe frotándole las mejillas con sus manos. –Seguro tu hermano tiene un pañuelo.

-Buena idea. –El pequeño saiyajin camina hasta el sofá en el cual platicaba Gohan con el guerrero sin cabellera.

Videl sonrió con algo de nervios mientras Gohan buscaba en sus bolsillos algo para auxiliar a su hermano, lo primero en sacar con sus manos fue la prueba de embarazo.

Su cerebro proceso el significado del objeto en sus manos, levanta la vista hacia la sonrojada chica, el abrió su boca tratando de dialogar, un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de ella fue suficiente para que los faros de su rostro se iluminaran.

Se levantó de manera brusca sorprendiendo a algunos a su alrededor, corrió hacia ella quien lo recibía con los brazos extendidos y por fin la tuvo en sus brazos dándole vueltas como si de una niña se tratase.

Era algo muy cotidiano ver muestras de afecto por parte de la pareja justiciera empero era tal el escándalo que nadie pudo apartar sus curiosos ojos de ellos.

-¡Tendremos un hijo! –Poseído por el júbilo Gohan despeina a la risueña Videl. Ante aquella declaración todos los espectadores corren a ellos con intenciones de brindar buenos deseos.

Piccolo en una esquina les obsequia una sonrisa congratulándolos a su manera.

-Gohan. –Serio, habla el saiyajin de clase baja asustando a todos, cambia su severa expresión a una sincera sonrisa. –Tendrán que comer mucho.

-Goku tu nunca cambias. –Se ríe Yamcha seguido por el resto.

Sin duda alguna era una hermosa e inusual familia.

 **Continuara…**

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer cada review, y a la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español, por siempre compartir mis tontas historias :D Aún estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé si esto les guste. Si no actualizo es porque no sé cómo XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La nieve de a poco se desvanecía dejando apreciarse el color verde de la grama en la montaña Paoz, una jovencita sentada en un tronco apoyaba su espalda contra un enorme árbol mientras en sus delgadas manos sostenía una diminuta consola portátil de color rosado. En su regazo yacía la cabeza de su cuñado sosteniendo en sus manos al igual que ella el mismo objeto pero de distinto color.

-Traje fruta. –Así anuncia su llegada un joven de anteojos sosteniendo una bolsa de tela, sin prestar mucha atención su esposa lo saluda.

-¡Eso fue trampa, chocaste conmigo! –Reclama Goten incorporándose.

-Acepta la derrota enano. –De manera burlesca habla la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira quien lo dice. –Ironizo Gohan, mientras choca las palmas con su hermano su esposa pellizca su abdomen para causarle cosquillas.

Ese día escucharían por primera vez el corazón de su pequeño bebe, aun no sabían siquiera cuantos meses de gestación conservaba.

Cuando entraron los tres a la pequeña casa ven a dos hermosas señoras sentadas con una olla de agua hirviente en la mesa, la científica con una toalla rodeando sus hombros mantiene la cabeza a una distancia prudente del recipiente caliente.

-Mucha suerte. –Es lo que dice la hija de Ox Satan para despedir al par de justicieros que iban a su cita con el médico.

En el segundo piso del hospital perteneciente a la ciudad Satan se encontraba una sala de esperas adornado por arcaicas pinturas colgando en la pared azul, montones de folletos en una cartelera y varios pacientes silenciosos.

La pareja de justicieros permaneció sumergida en la mudez del recinto siendo cortado únicamente por el sonido del teclado perteneciente a la ocupada secretaria. No era difícil notar su nerviosismo, nunca antes habían estado en una situación similar y como humanos se tiene terror a lo desconocido.

El tiempo transcurrió con algo de pesadez y a medida que salían más pacientes por la puerta de salida sus cuerpos se agitaban más y más. Llegando por fin su turno pasaron a la pulcra oficina aureolada por títulos de ginecología y obstetricia.

Conversaron un rato de las actividades y comidas que debía evitar la ojiazul encinta así como también los fármacos para el desarrollo del pequeño ser en su vientre. Por fin llegó el momento en el que la tensión se evapora dando paso las lágrimas de júbilo.

El frio del gel en su todavía plano abdomen no le molesto tanto como pensó, el ultrasonido era un tanto borroso pero de igual manera de preciaba claramente una figura.

13 semanas, era el tiempo que llevaba refugiado en su vientre ese pequeño ser viviente.

-Con certeza puedo anunciarles que tendrán una niña. –Alega el cariñoso hombre de canas emocionando a la pareja.

Ella no pudo evitar reír cuando Gohan unió sus frentes calientes. Empero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Videl había estado teniendo leves dolores abdominales por lo cual estaba obligada a pasar el resto del embarazo en completo reposo.

Al fin llegaron a su hogar comunicándoles a sus respectivos padres cada detalle de la consulta.

 _-¿Una niña dices? Que alegría, mi bebe tendrá un bebe._ –Gohan tuvo que alejar de su oreja el teléfono para masajear con un dedo el poro acústico externo de su oreja. Videl sentada en un cómodo sillón al igual que él, hablando por el celular hace una mueca divertida para burlarse de su marido.

-Si mamá no grites por favor. –Ruega el chico girando los ojos dando gracias a Dende cuando encontró una pastilla para la migraña en el cajón bajo el televisor.

 _-¿Debería desempolvar tu viejo chupón? Creo que aún conservo mi sostén maternal, ¿crees que a Videl le quede?_

 _-_ Mamá, voy a colgar tengo que preparar la cena. –Incómodo y con prisa se despide el chico para dar fin a la conversación, dejando el celular sobre una mesa se dirige a su esposa. -¿Qué quieres comer?

-Donas glaseadas. –La chica la extiende una chaqueta para que el joven se apresure en comprar la golosina. –No te olvides de traer helado para acompañar.

 **Continuara…**

Estoy completamente agradecida por cada comentario, cada uno fue muy hermoso :3 Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o corrección la recibiré gustosa Y gracias de nuevo a todos y a la página de Facebook Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Acurrucada en las oscuras sabanas, Videl abre los ojos al escuchar debajo de su habitación golpeteos provenientes de la cocina. Notando la ausencia de Gohan levanta la cabeza de la almohada con pesadez para mirar el reloj en la mesa junto a su cama. 11:16 am, su cuerpo había reposado más de lo acostumbrado y aun así el dolor en su espina dorsal no había disminuido.

Despacio y sintiendo que su anatomía pesaba más que el cemento, se levanta hacia el baño para asearse con calma y no presentarse con ese aspecto agotado. Cuando baja al living la recibe el olor a sopa junto al sonido de las coloridas caricaturas en la televisión.

Regalando los buenos días y agradeciendo, Videl se sienta en la dura silla de madera para empezar a masticar las rebanadas de fruta que su suegra había picado. Dejando salir un quejido acaricia su mayor y más querido atributo físico: sus caderas.

Al llegar la decimosexta semana las náuseas matutinas habían casi desparecido por completo pero por otro lado pasaba el día con una pereza inconmensurable.

-Hoy fui al mercado y encontré mucho estambre a buen precio. –Con sus ojos brillando, la madre de Gohan deja de cortar las verduras para hablar con ilusión colocando ambas palmas en sus mejillas. La mujer más joven se ríe con suavidad levantándose de su asiento. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El cambio abrupto en su tono de voz sobresalto tanto a la chica como al pequeño sentado en el sofá. Milk al ver a su nuera con intenciones de limpiar los trastes despierta sus sentidos de guerrera maternal.

-Solo lavare unas cuantas cosas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. –Apenada alega la ojiazul, su suegra preparaba tres alimentos diarios, ordenaba su hogar y le hacía compañía junto con Goten en el último mes, no podía evitar los sentimientos de culpabilidad al tenerla prácticamente como su empleada doméstica.

-De ninguna manera, ve a sentarte.

-Señora, prometo no esforzarme. –Colocando sus manos en los brazos de la mujer mayor responde sabiendo sus suplicas serian en vano.

-Yo la ayudare mamá. –Ofreciéndose el menor de los Son camina hasta las mujeres, Milk sorprendida por la iniciativa de su hijo los observa.

-Bien pero tu deja las formalidades, ya eres mi hija. –La ojinegra acaricia el fleco de la chica para apartarse un poco y seguir con su labor picando las verduras.

En tanto la ojiazul enjabonaba un plato y se lo pasaba al joven, él le comentaba las travesuras que hacía en la misma escuela en la que ella se graduó. Compartiendo historias con complicidad se carcajean.

-¿Y si encendemos la televisión de aquí? –La ojiazul asiente respondiendo y posteriormente el hijo menor de Goku empieza a hacer zapping con el control remoto del televisor instalado en la cocina.

Algo logro atrapar su interés y rápidamente retrocede de canal hasta encontrar una programación que hizo levantar la vista a la ojiazul.

 _-Mientras múltiples de nuestras estrellas se convierten en padres, nuestro querido Míster Satán agrandara su equipo de lucha transfigurándose como futuro abuelo. –_ Habla una elegante mujer a través de la pantalla. _–Hemos estado observando la hija del campeón, Videl junto a su esposo Son Gohan saliendo en varias ocasiones._

En el aparato receptor se materializan imágenes de la pareja de justicieros caminando por la calle en camino a una de sus consultas médicas.

-Bueno, ellos en realidad no conocen la verdad. –Afirma la chica ojiazul retirando toda la relevancia del tema siendo apoyada por un asentimiento de cabezas colectivo.

 _-Solo habían sido ligeras sospechas que fueron confirmadas el día de hoy por el mismísimo campeón mundial en su página oficial._

-Bueno, al menos no están criticándote. –El joven Son, nervioso intenta tranquilizar a la chica al notar como esta apretaba los puños con clara indignación.

 _-Y ahora hablemos de los peores crímenes de moda que cometió Videl…_ -Cortando la transmisión, el pequeño saiyajin apaga con prisa el aparato. Internamente el pequeño ruega que la chica tuviese clemencia con el imprudente hombre de afro.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de cómo te controlaste. –Alega el investigador cerrando la ventana de su habitación en tanto su esposa encendía su celular.

-Tome mucha agua e intente no pensar más en eso. –Suspira la pelinegra arrojando el teléfono hacia la cama. –Lo único que quería era un poco de privacidad.

-Ya sabes cómo es el. –Con dulzura masajea los hombros de la chica provocándole cosquillas. –Eso va a explotar.

Sempiternos zumbidos provenían del aparato de comunicación que Videl había lanzado en la cama, solo era el resultado que había causado la revelación del campeón mundial.

-¿Te dijeron algo a ti?

-Todos se alegraron por nosotros. –Riéndose el chico posiciona su mano en su nuca. Ella amando ese gesto se carcajea sin razón junto a él.

 **Continuara…**

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :D espero que les esté gustando. ;)

Posdata: Ahora odio la cocoa D: (Saben a lo que me refiero)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

El ex Gran Saiyaman posa con firmeza sus manos en las caderas de su esposa y esta abraza su cuello, como si de una pluma se tratase él la eleva hasta sentarla en el escritorio de su oficina.

La pareja de justicieros tenían como costumbre dominical quedarse en esa habitación para que Gohan adelantara el papeleo de su labor mientras la ojiazul se sentaba en esa mesa para charlar y jalarle el azabache cabello.

Con dedos agiles el chico teclea ensimismado en su responsable faena, no tan inesperadamente, resuena en el aire un campaneo propio del timbre instalado en la morada. Con exasperación la dama toca sus mejillas.

-¿Otro paquete?

-Son muy amables Videl. –Contesta el chico levantándose de su asiento para ayudar a su esposa a bajarse de la mesa.

-No digo que no lo sean, solo que hemos recibido tantas cosas como si fuésemos a tener quintillizos.

Desde que la primicia del embarazo de Videl había sido lanzada al mundo, los regalos no habían parado de llegar a su puerta, gracias a múltiples fanáticos del campeón mundial y amigos lejanos de la pareja. Llovieron tantos regalos que dos habitaciones enteras estaban inundados de ellos, Videl solo deseaba que escampara un poco.

Llegando los dos a la puerta principal, la abren recibiendo un presente bastante amistoso.

-¡Felicidades! –Gritan a coro tres jóvenes sorprendiendo a los justicieros.

-Chicos, que alegría verlos aquí. –Risueña responde la ojiazul siendo abrazada por ambas mujeres.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes. –Dice con sinceridad Shapner abrazando brevemente a Gohan. –Lamentamos no haberlos llamado antes.

-No hay problema con eso, pasen adelante. –Invita el hibrido cortésmente.

Cuando los hombres se instalaron en el sofá a conversar, Videl llevo a las dos féminas a la futura habitación de su bebe.

-Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –Una casi danzante Ireza acaricia la sobresaliente panza de su amiga.

-Casi terminando el sexto mes. –Responde riéndose por el cosquilleo en su vientre.

-¿Segura que no son dos? –Ignorando la magnitud de sus palabras, Ángela cuestiona sin saber que había encendido una llama dentro de la joven preñada.

-Segura. –Apretando sus manos y dientes, habla secamente la ojiazul.

-Videl te ves preciosa, me encana el brillo que irradia tu piel y tu cabello. –Alaga la rubia sinceramente sin saber que había arrojado gasolina a la llama que encendió Ángela.

-¿Dices que tengo el cabello grasoso? –Cruzando sus brazos habla la ojiazul con una exagerada indignación asustando a sus amigas.

Por otro lado, los hombres conversaban mientras compartían jugo, las bromas de Shapner para Gohan ese día casi imparables.

-Así que el cerebrito le metió todo su amor a la pequeña gruñona. –Con picardía comenta el blondo viendo como su amigo gira sus ojos. –Ya veo que cuando salían repentinamente de clases no era para luchar contra el crimen tortolos.

-¿Terminaste? –Gracias a los años compartiendo momentos había ganado una inmunidad al acostumbrarse a ese tipo de chistes.

-Sí, creo que fue suficiente por hoy. –Con fingido cansancio responde el rubio para dar paso a una amena y seria pregunta. -¿Cómo te sientes? Lucen relajados.

-Estamos aterrados. Felices pero aterrados. –Admite el chico sorprendiendo a su amigo. –Videl no lo dice pero sé muy bien que muchas cosas la preocupan.

-¡Vamos, eres Gohan el responsable! Siempre cuidando a todos a tu alrededor. –Argumenta el chico. -¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Tengo dos figuras paternas y una madre maravillosa, lo único que quiero es hacer un buen trabajo así como ellos. –Responde con calma Gohan.

-Sé que lo serás amigo. –Anima el rubio.

 **Continuara…**

Estoy muy, muy agradecida por los comentarios y por el apoyo. En serio espero que les esté agradando :D :D Sé que esta corto pero el siguiente será mejor porque llevo mucho escribiéndolo :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

El hibrido se sienta al pie de la cama donde reposaba su esposa casi en posición fetal. Con admiración acaricia una de las desnudas piernas de la chica y al subir la vista hasta el parsimonioso rostro la culpabilidad irrumpió en su ser.

Cuando regreso a su hogar, su madre le había notificado que la ojiazul estuvo susceptible el día entero, el intuyo que las bajas temperaturas de esa tarde habían influido en su estado de ánimo. En el pasado la lluvia calmaba a la chica a tal grado que Morfeo mismo bajaba a arrullarla en sus brazos pero en esta ocasión, por cada gota de lluvia que tocaba el suelo una lágrima fallecía en los labios de Videl.

A sus oídos llego un placentero suspiro que él había provocado con sus caricias, continuo rozando sus dedos contra la piel y así mantener relajada a su esposa, en el estado emocional en el que se encontraba Videl, el tomo la decisión final de no contarle aquella agria noticia.

Sus pensamientos se vaporaron de pronto al percibir como su esposa levantaba la cabeza para posteriormente menearla. Él se acerca con meticulosidad y toca su frente.

-¿Pesadilla? –Susurra el joven mientras ella, cauta se incorpora.

-No, solo un sueño muy raro. –La chica masajea ambas sienes dando a entender que su cabeza le dolía. Ella al sentir las cálidas manos del chico en sus hombros, extiende su brazo y con su mano hace contacto con la frente del jovencito. –Tienes fiebre.

-Solo es migraña.

-Vamos a la cocina, calentare sopa de pollo. –Con ayuda de su marido, la pelinegra se levanta y juntos caminan hacia la cocina donde él por costumbre la sujeto de sus caderas para subirla al mesón.

Mientras él, taciturno y lento tomaba la sopa de pie, ella quiso indagar con cuidado e investigar la razón de su mutismo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Me quede dormida antes de recibirte.

-Estuvo bien, ¿recuerdas a Kanaye? –Pregunta el chico entregándole un plato lleno de cereal y frutas.

-¿El que visitamos al hospital la otra vez? –Responde con otra pregunta la chica intentando hacer memoria.

-Sí, él y su esposa te mandan saludos. Tuvimos el almuerzo en la oficina como cada mes.

-¿Cómo te fue? –sonríe vivaracha cuando su esposo besa su mano. –Dime que no sirvieron ese horrible pescado de nuevo.

Después de una amena charla, ambos conciliaron el sueño a altas horas de la noche. Gohan había notado que desde que la ojiazul entro en el séptimo mes, se había vuelto muy despistada, eso lo usaría a su favor.

A la mañana siguiente, quien los visito fue Míster Satán trayendo junto a él tres cajas llenas de cremoso muffins (por petición de la justiciera).

-¡Ah! –Sobresaltados, ambos hombres observan a la justiciera quejarse, como si de una bomba escapasen corrieron hasta llegar al sofá donde estaba Videl. –Nunca antes había pateado.

Relajando su imagen, tanto el padre como el esposo de la chica dejaron escapar el aire que guardaban en sus pulmones para sentarse en el sofá con ella.

-Sin duda alguna es nieta del gran Míster Satán. –Comenta el progenitor de Videl acompañado de su característica carcajada estruendosa.

-Te amo pero baja el volumen de tu voz. –Frota sus ojos cerrados viendo los fosfenos, en ese instante Gohan mira a su suegro para comunicarle con la mirada que siga la orden.

El hibrido acaricia el etéreo vientre de su amada chica.

Gohan sentía la suave presencia de su bebe mientras la oscuridad de sus ojos volaban atravesando el iris de Videl, hipnótico, era lo único que podía describir tal sentir.

Si estaban así ahora, ¿Cuan inefable seria el momento en el que sostuvieran a la bebe por primera vez?

 **Continuara…**

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios :3 y lamento mucho la tardanza. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Videl no seas mala! –disgustada alega una impetuosa rubia, pellizcando el brazo de la incondicional ojiazul –Él podría ser mi príncipe azul, el que vendría a buscarme en un caballo.

-¡Iresa ya basta! Para empezar no tengo su número, es un irrespetuoso. Y segundo –vengándose por el pellizco que había recibido anteriormente, jala levemente de los dorados cabellos causando gracia en su camarada –si nos asaltan en los automóviles, imagínate en caballo.

-Tal vez no tengas a tu príncipe pero siempre tendras al rey del pescado frito. –bromea una pelirroja carcajeándose mientras estampa su palma con la de la justiciera embarazada.

-¡Mujeres insensibles! –reclama Iresa antes de unirse a una colectiva carcajada, mientras las chicas continuaban burlándose entre sí, Videl se incorpora de su asiento para atender su celular.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue en el dentista?

 _-Bien, le mordí un dedo a la doctora._ –confiesa apenado el muchacho haciendo reír una vez más a Videl – _Iré a más tardar a las seis, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Te amo._

-Yo también. –decayendo su estado de ánimo, la joven masajea sus propios senos levemente incomoda, accediendo al refrigerador busca algo con que mimar su paladar. Los últimos días, Gohan pasaba horas extras en el trabajo y a pesar de no manifestarlo, lo extrañaba.

Ellos poseían un vínculo, una conexión emocional que nadie más comprendía, por esa razón Videl sospechaba que su esposo le ocultaba algo pero quería pensar que sus delicados sentimientos eran los que estaban paranoicos.

-¿Qué te he dicho de acercarte al frio? –las precipitadas cuerdas vocales de la hija de Ox Satan sobresaltan a la muchacha haciendo que de sus dedos se resbalaran unas cuantas uvas.

-Solo me has advertido del calor. –encogiéndose de hombros responde la ojiazul, su declinado animo alarmo internamente a la mujer mayor -¿Habrá algo aquí para merendar? Por favor, no quiero más gelatina y avena, voy a dar a luz no a caminar en las pasarelas.

-Ve a sentarte con tus amigas, prometo prepararte algo bueno. –con preocupación maternal, ordena la matriarca Son, ella junto su hijo acordaron no revelar el suceso anterior con la finalidad de no desbordar más el enjambre de emociones de Videl –Ojala Gohan pueda resolver pronto su contratiempo.

-Ya no puedo más, siento que mis pantalones reventaran. –agotada confiesa la ojiazul apartando pausadamente el plato de bienmesabe frente a ella.

-¿Te sientes ba-llena? –bromea Mark carcajeándose por su propio juego de palabras congelando a los presentes, calla abruptamente cuando siente los helados ojos azules de su primogénita.

Con su mirada de antaño llena de coraje y apatía se incorpora de la mesa, retirándose hacia el living. El esponjoso afro amortiguo el golpe que la esposa de Goku le concedió con una cuchara de plástico, de ese modo él campeón reacciona despavorido.

-¡Calabacita, lo lamento!

-¡Mi amor, regrese! –anuncia Gohan topándose con su suegro, ambos giran sus rostros al escuchar la colérica exclamación de la joven ojiazul.

-¡Mas les vale empezar a tratarme como la maldita dama que soy!

 **Continuara…**

Yo misma admito que quedo tonto este capítulo :p muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios ;) :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Amor, amor, cavernícola! –desafinando tenuemente, cantan unas dulces cuerdas vocales fusionándose con el sonido del agua al caer en el piso –Dices que me quieres, que me quie…

-Vi, ya me voy al trabajo. –lamentándose por tener que interrumpir el concierto de su conyugue, Gohan se presenta asomándose por la puerta del baño.

-Adiós.

-¿No se te ha caído el jabón? –pícaramente pregunta el chico esperando por costumbre la sugerente respuesta que no llego a sus oídos en esa ocasión – ¿Te ahogaste buceando en tu pecera, pececita?

-Ve al trabajo tranquilo. Cuando vuelvas hablamos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Dímelo ahora.

-Bien, te lo diré ahora –abriendo la cortina de la ducha, Videl se deja observar cubierta por una bata de baño –espérame en la cama.

-¡Cielos! Es la primera vez que esa frase me asusta. –expresa en voz baja el guerrero retirándose directo a su recamara.

Sentado al pie de la cama, el hombre observa a su mujer llegar seria, cuando un ser guarda un secreto, cualquier cuestionamiento es una alarma. Videl era muy astuta, era testimonio viviente de que la retórica es un arma letal.

-Muy bien Videl, procede.

-Ya sé que estuvieron a punto de despedirte.

El hibrido bajo su mirada, sabía muy bien que su conyugue terminaría desenmascarando el último suceso, eso no lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-La profesora de helmintología me llamo anoche para felicitarme por aprobar tu examen.

-Supongo que querrás una explicación.

-Exactamente, Gohan ¿cómo se te ocurre ocultarme eso? Dijiste que éramos un equipo. –reclama la joven sentando debido al esfuerzo que hicieron sus hinchados talones.

-Escucha, no te dije nada porque sabía que te echarías la culpa. El decano Tadao me aviso que podría ser destituido por el escándalo de mi futura paternidad.

Paseando por la mezcla de mar y cielo que eran los ojos de su esposa, Gohan espera que la melancolía no posea el cuerpo femenino pensando que debió empezar con el nuevo suceso que levanto sus ánimos la noche anterior.

-¡Pero ya me evaluaron los miembros del concejo, aprobé cada ensayo!

-Eso realmente es un alivio para mí pero –mirando sus propias manos, la ojiazul habla con algo más pesado que el cemento; decepción –tu no quieres que me entere de nada. Me tratas como si fuera incapaz de comprender tu universo.

-¿Qué dices Videl? Se lo inteligente que eres, no te dije nada porque te alterarías.

Videl levanta el rostro encontrándose con las tiernas pupilas de Gohan, el deseo de protección y amor que emanaban eran genuino, él tenía toda la razón, se sentía alterada.

-Cuando regreses del trabajo compras enjuague bucal –girando el rostro hacia una ventana, habla la ojiazul aparentando frialdad –últimamente me asquea sentir el cepillo dentro de mi boca.

El hibrido libera aire por sus labios perdiendo las esperanzas de reconciliarse prontamente, pusilánime y sin nada más que expresar se levanta aproximándose hacia la puerta para empezar con sus obligaciones. No estaba dispuesto a seguir perturbando la calma de su pareja.

-¿No me vas a besar?

Las serotoninas recorrieron cada vibrante partícula de Gohan cuando proceso la petición, sonriendo regresa hacia la justiciera para probar las cerezas que eran sus labios.

-Gracias por preocuparte mi cielito. –sonrojada murmura la ojiazul, el joven continua recorriendo cada punto cardinal de esa curvilínea anatomía con sus labios, su labor estudiantil podía esperar, tenía una faena más importante que comenzar.

 **Continuara…**

Estoy muy agradecida por cada comentario, espero que les esté gustando :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Es maravilloso el amor cuando te das cuenta, que la persona que consigue elevarte hacia las nubes con una mirada, también puede ser el ancla que te mantiene firme en la superficie. Porque cuando alguien ama; corrige, no cambia. Milk había infundido a Gohan el anhelo de transfigurarse como un gran investigador, el mejor erudito. Comenzando su relación con Videl, era más vulnerable a las distracciones, una brisa cualquiera lograba acaparar su mente, trayendo como secuela el descenso de sus calificaciones. La ojiazul tomando la responsabilidad de aquello, pasó las tardes sentada en la mesa que Gohan utilizaba para cumplir sus labores escolares; de ese modo, si el joven cuestionaba la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras posaba los ojos en la cintura femenina o cabello, ella lo traía de regreso con los terrícolas, sencillamente jalando sus orejas. Un bebe saiyajin desarrollándose en las entrañas de Videl no denegaría esa amorosa costumbre.

-Olvide contarte, hable con tu abuelo esta mañana.

-¿Si? Cuéntame. –retirando de su rostro los anteojos, Gohan apoya el peso de su cráneo sobre una de sus palmas para atender a su esposa.

-El nombre de nuestra hija, escogimos uno perfecto –al percibir las vibras positivas de su conyugue; Videl se demora unos segundos para contestar jovialmente– La doctora Ox Arquímedes.

Una cómica gota salada se desliza por la cien del muchacho ante tal declaración.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Por supuesto, todos los nombres eran terribles –atenuando los pensamientos; se levanta de su lugar para caminar a la cocina, siendo en todo momento vigilada por una azabache mirada; comparable con la de un halcón– parpadea o me pondrás más nerviosa.

Al momento de arribar a la cocina, la muchacha aplaca la llama que cocinaba las batatas. Rastrea en los gabinetes, su bebe pedía a gritos un comestible en específico, lo único que sosegaría su estómago: pan dulce. La paciencia no es un síntoma del embarazo, por ese motivo, la ansiedad adquiría refugio en el alma de la joven.

-¡Gohan, Gohan! –repetir el nombre de su esposo fue en vano, con el primer llamado el investigador apareció cual relámpago, mostrando su temeroso rostro– Que horror Gohan, creo que nos quedamos sin pan.

-Videl, no tenías que gritar.

-¿Acaso quieres que tu hija tenga cara de pan? Leí que si no cumplimos sus antojos, es posible que nazca con manchas, ¿quieres eso?

-No pero…

-No te olvides del arequipe. –la charla con indicios de riña, finalizo. Videl se aleja entre risas hacia el sofá, consciente de que se había salido con la suya.

-¿Cómo puede pasar del temor a la risa? –susurra la pregunta retórica, girándose; observa un objeto de tela, adherido al refrigerador- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Agarrando el objeto, Gohan eleva una de sus cejas, cuestionándose, ¿por qué un bikini rojo se encontraba en ese lugar?

-Cuando nazca la bebe, necesitare un incentivo para volver a mi peso normal. –explica la ojiazul desde su asiento, llamando con un gesto al muchacho.

-Amamantando perderás peso.

-¿Crees que pueda volver a usarlo?

-Lucirás increíble. –en ese momento, cuando su esposa lo besa lento, se da cuenta de algo; ella solo intentaba saborear el líquido que se le había negado desde el inicio de su gestación: café- ¡Tramposa!

 **Continuara…**

Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por leer, espero que este quedando bien :D (me salió rima XD) Sé que este episodio quedo tonto, lo siento, pero el próximo será mejor. Espero no decepcionar. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

2:43 am. Acariciando la frente del joven durmiente, Videl se remueve en su lugar, buscando la anhelada y escasa comodidad. Con una de sus manos abanica el cansado rostro mientras sus globos oculares giraban como reloj; integrando otra noche a la lista de sus desvelos. Arrugando los labios, tantea cuidadosamente sus senos, los cuales no solo aumentaron de tamaño; también liberaban limitadas gotas amarillentas humedeciendo su blusa.

-¡Me duele todo! –desahogándose, siente nuevamente el molesto hormigueo en sus pechos. Causando el despertar del chico, suspira frustrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –frotando su rostro, rápidamente pregunta.

-Cuando hablas, ella enloquece.

-Lo siento. –observando el abultado vientre descubierto, Gohan confirma lo dicho por Videl. Claramente en su estómago se marca una diminuta figura parecida a una mano. Jadeando sorprendida, Videl sonríe por el cosquilleo que le causo la repentina cercanía del semisaiyajin-¿Qué se siente eso?

-Como si un bebe se estirara dentro de mí.

-Si no estuvieras embarazada, ya te hubiera jalado el cabello. –recibiendo una sonrisa como única respuesta, ambos comparten la silenciosa presencia del único tercero en sus vidas. Disfrutando la serenidad del horario y la seguridad de la oscuridad.

··············································································

- _Estudios recientes afirman que las lesiones en las rodillas, son padecidas mayormente por la población juvenil. En concreto, teniendo entre quince y veintiocho años._ –escucha Videl, sentada frente al televisor, sin realmente regalar interes– _En otras noticias, encontraron el cuerpo de la fallecida Idol: Kokoa Amaguri, el arma homicida fue un martillo…_

Impidiendo la vista hacia el aparato receptor; Gohan se manifiesta, observando su celular con el ceño fruncido– Gohan, la carne de burro no es transparente.

Videl aguarda la reacción ante el chiste, obteniendo, una azabache mirada meditabunda. El muchacho se sienta junto a ella, pensando, las futuras palabras que saldrían de sus labios quebrarían a la joven. No sería correcto lanzar un ladrillo de pánico contra los frágiles sentimientos de ella.

-Escucha, Pizza se comunicó conmigo hace unos minutos... mantén la calma con lo que te diré.

-Deja la condescendencia y habla, haces que me asuste.

-Llevaremos a tu padre a la Clínica Orange Star, no te preocupes por nada. Volveré antes del mediodía, lo prometo.

-¿Qué le paso? –frunciendo el ceño, Videl mantiene la compostura, una cualidad que la caracterizaba la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-Pesco un resfriado con el sereno de la noche, recuerda que ya no es tan joven. –con esa blanca falacia, logro claramente, sosegar la tensión que había nacido en la joven. Mark odiaba los centros médicos, asistiría siendo obligado por su novia furtiva y su benévolo yerno. Ciertamente, Gohan sospechaba que por tales síntomas, su suegro padecía de rinofaringitis; presagio que sería confirmado por una endoscopia.- ¿Cómo te sientes? No me tardare, llamare a mi madre para que te cuide…

-Tu mamá llevo a Goten al zoológico, deja que se diviertan. Anda tranquilo, y dile que lo amo.

-Agradezco que comprendas, no te muevas de ahí.

Para asegurarse de que la ojiazul se quedara en el sillón, Gohan acerco todo el pan de la casa hasta la mesa para el café. Yéndose con una incómoda inquietud creciendo en su pecho.

-Gohan cree que me engaña –hablando al vacío, Videl acaricia su vientre refugiando su mirada en el techo- él no cambiara. Eso me encanta.

 **Continuara…**

Holaaa, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios, en serio espero que este quedando bien. ;) Lo siento, las mejores historias siempre tienen la muerte de un personaje, era obligatoriamente necesario para la trama XD Gracias por leer. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Continua frotando sus dedos contra su vientre, agasajo que muy pronto, dedicaría a las regordetas mejillas de su hija. Videl, aun sentada, esperaba impaciente el regresar de su esposo; más que nada, por el hecho de que traería el almuerzo.

-Ya se le hizo tarde. –observando el reloj colgado en la pared, Videl toma su celular en la mesa- ¿Estarán bien?

Suspira cansada, frotando sus ojos, rojitos por el trasnocho. Quizás sus hormonas la hacían regresar al juego de la turbación injustificada.

Todo estará bien. Atrayendo las buenas vibras, Videl se incorpora de su asiento, yendo directo a la tan frecuentada cocina. Apartando las infusiones en el refrigerador, la ojiazul se inclina, tomando con sus manos un cartón de leche descremada.

Cómicamente, su cráneo gira de izquierda a derecha; si su suegra o esposo la vieran, le reclamarían su falta de modales. Bebiendo directo del cartón, Videl deja que el líquido se desborde sobre la mitad de su rostro y parte de su ropa; un gemido nace de sus labios, fruto de la dolorosa punzada en su región lumbosacra.

-¡Ay no, ahora no! –con su puño, limpia los restos de leche en su filtrum. Respirando fuertemente, se acerca al teléfono de su hogar.

El dolor se había evaporado, empero, su desasosiego seguía vigente; condenándola a ver los segundos pasar de forma eterna.

-Lo apago, ¿es en serio, Gohan? No dejas de llamarme estando en otra habitación, ¿ahora lo apagas? –frustrada, muerde su pulgar. Tenía otra alternativa.

El suplicio se acentuó cuando su dolor se manifestó nuevamente, sin perder tiempo, camina encorvada, cuidadosamente hasta la ventana; el guardián, amigo y padre aguardaba sentado en el techo.

-¡Piccolo! –aunque gritar era innecesario, tales exclamaciones encarnaban un minúsculo alivio entre el infernal dolor. El Namek ingreso al hogar- ¡Piccolo, ayuda! Creo que la bebe ya va a nacer, y no sé dónde está Gohan. Lo llame y le escribí, creo que no le llegaron mis señales de humo…

La verdosa mano, posándose en el delgado hombro femenino; dio fin al discurso improvisado. Con vergüenza, Videl se dio cuenta de cómo su voz le había temblado frente a la situación.

-Te ayudare. –basto solo eso, una frase para que la futura madre pudiera calmarse. El ser verdoso inspiraba confianza, no a todos, pero para ella; él era afable.

-Tengo que cambiarme.

(…)

-¡Me duele! Apresúrate… -aun en los brazos de Piccolo, Videl sintió como pisaban el asfalto. Dos enfermeros, y un guardia de seguridad en la entrada del hospital Satan; formaron con sus bocas, la penúltima vocal.

Era muy común ver mujeres en labor de parto, lo que si les pareció inusual, fue ver a un ser humanoide verde, y de casi dos metros.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí parados, o van a ayudarme? –por fortuna, la ojiazul tenía una poderosa voz, capaz de asustar a un semisaiyajin, o en este caso; a unos simples terrícolas.

(…)

\- ¿Dónde diablos se metió ese imbécil? –con la bata de hospital colocada, su desordenado cabello amarrado, y acosada en una cama; Videl sisea hacia Piccolo, apretando los dientes ante una nueva, y larga contracción.

-El doctor dijo que…

-¡No me refiero al imbécil del doctor sino al imbécil de mi marido!

-Señorita Son –mostrando sus dientes con nerviosismo, se manifiesta la antaña enfermera- el doctor Hunter me pidió que revise su presión arterial y…

-Sí, haga lo que sea. –de manera abrupta, su aura furiosa se apagó, mostrándose melancólica.

Sudorosa, fea y sola. Así se sentía, no podía quejarse de como transcurrió su gestación, sin embargo; no imagino que así sería su momento de dar a luz. Sin una pista siquiera, de la ubicación de Gohan. ¿De qué sirvieron las redecillas que tejió para atrapar su amor?

-Tiene la presión sistólica baja. Le informare al doctor.

 **Continuara…**

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aún sigo esforzándome para estar a la altura de todos Nuevamente gracias por todo, espero que les agrade esto :D

Casi, casi olvido mencionar que el "Doctor Hunter" se llama Raziel y es un personaje de **Little Wing,** una misteriosa historia creada por mi bella amiga **SViMarcy.**

Y otra vez gracias por leer XD :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

-Gracias hijo, es bueno saber que contamos contigo –agradece una pelirroja, apoyada por un energético asentimiento de Mark- yo me encargare de cuidarlo, también tengo que llevar el auto al mecánico.

-No hay de que, somos familia ahora –con sus mejillas rojas, el muchacho resta importancia a su acto de buena fe. Metiendo los dedos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Gohan se encuentra con su teléfono, evocando a su memoria; lo había apagado por órdenes del médico que atendía a Míster Satán.

-¡Por Kamisama! –alterado, luego de revisar su celular, corre hacia la salida más cercana de la clínica; evitando a las alteradas enfermeras, que se apilaron frente a su paso. Que fortuna conservar su reloj.

El Gohan racional quedo atrás, mientras que, El Gran Saiyaman continúo con los pasos que restaban hacia la ventana, ¿le importaba romperla? No, su enana lo necesitaba.

Por fortuna, la Clínica Orange Star solo estaba a minutos del Hospital Satán.

(…)

-Bien querida, la anestesióloga vendrá a calmarte un poco el dolor. –colocando en una mesa, un envase lleno de cubitos de hielo; la enfermera indica, viendo como el Doctor leía unas hojas, seriamente.

-¿Un poco? ¡Yo quiero ser _Lucy en el cielo de Diamantes_!

-Señora Son, cálmese. –Ríe el médico de cabellos canela, con el propósito de apasiguar el ambiente- Le hare unas cuantas preguntas… ¿a qué edad se presentó su primera menstruación?

Cada interrogante, necesito una respuesta rápida y simple. Su incomodidad incremento estando en tal posición, inclinada casi por completo, sintiendo como un terrible ardor adormecía sus piernas; la epidural empezaba a ser efectiva.

-¡Videl! –los presentes enfocaron sus ojos en el extravagante ser de la capa roja. El Gran Saiyaman, no necesitó su baile para impresionar a la ojiazul.

-Disculpe señor, no puede estar aquí.

-¡No! Él es mi esposo. –sonriendo por primera vez en horas, aclara la ojiazul a la alarmada enfermera. Gohan se acercó a Videl, despojándose de su casco, y así mostrar sus despavoridas expresiones.

-Lo lamento.

-No importa, ya estás conmigo.

-Disculpen –tomando la atención de la pareja, el medico aclara su garganta- la bebe está reaccionando muy bien, sin embargo, usted no reacciona como me gustaría. Tendremos que someterla a cesárea.

Con sus cuerpos petrificados, y los pensamientos moviéndose cual terremoto, la sala enmudece por unos instantes.

-Iré a preparar todo para la cirugía, con su permiso. –la pareja junto con Piccolo, quedan en la habitación. Solo uno conservaba la serenidad, mientras que dos, aun descifraban el idioma del médico.

-Gohan, ¿crees que tenga cola?

(…)

Ambos querían salvarse de una vida vana, salvarse uno al otro, evitar el dolor del exterior. Sin embargo; para alcanzar las estrellas, hacen falta: terribles caídas, dolorosas y alarmantes. Es bueno saber que, cuando caigas, alguien estará para limpiar la sangre derramada.

-¿No te parece raro que Acuario sea un signo de aire? –pregunta Videl, pausada e ida, flotando en la nebulosa rosa que el sedante había creado. Gohan forma una sonrisa bajo la mascarilla del hospital. La ojiazul entrecierra los ojos, deseando tapar la luz con su pulgar- Que se llame Pan, y nazca con lentes, como tú.

-Es perfecto, muñeca.

-Gracias, tobillo.

Suspendiendo la personal charla, un vagido se despunto, tan bello como observar el alba sobre las montañas. Imposible que aquel melifluo, perteneciera a aquel astro- ¡Es una hermosa niña!

Colocada en el pecho de Videl, al fin pudieron conocerse. Madre, padre e hija, juntos. Todo se evaporo con el contacto de las níveas pieles, este sin duda era el mayor orgullo de Gohan; sus amores.

Pan olía tan bien. Ella opacaba todo, tanto que, Videl no sintió como su piel era estirada por los cirujanos. El hibrido recibió un apretón, bastante fuerte, por parte de la hinchada bebe.

-¿Quiere cortar el cordón? –el Doctor Hunter, viendo el júbilo, hablo. Con una sonrisa escondida en la mascarilla, congratuló.

Así de simple era la felicidad, al menos para la nueva familia. La clave para ser feliz, perdonar, olvidar, amar y reír.

 **Continuara…**

Holaaaa. :D Sé que es algo tonto pero, me siento feliz, el fic no es la gran cosa pero yo lo amo y los amo, gracias por el apoyo. La verdad es que cada opinión me motiva a mejorar, aunque falle en el intento XD Casi olvido mencionar, que cuando Videl dijo que quería ser "Lucy en el cielo de diamantes" fue una referencia al último capítulo de The Nanny, y aparentemente era una referencia a una canción de The Beatles XD Gracias de nuevo, solo falta el epilogo :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogo.**

Algo frio, rozaba los dedos de sus pies, despertándola entre risas por el cosquilleo. Alzando una ceja, ve a Gohan junto a Bee, jugando con los pies femeninos.

-Si son las diez de la mañana, te voy a matar. –ríe la joven, volviendo a sentir la lengua canina en sus dedos.

-Son apenas la ocho, todos están desayunando allá abajo. –acercándose, el hombre planta un beso en los labios de la ojiazul- ¿Quieres compañía en la ducha?

-Me encantaría, pero…-tocando sus, por ahora, duros senos; Videl frunce los labios- debo alimentar a Gomen, me duelen los pechos, ¡debiste despertarme antes!

-Gomen ya comió, pero yo no. –pícaro, sonrojando a su esposa, Gohan toma en sus brazos a la joven. Caminando hacia el baño.

(…)

-Entonces, cuando la princesa Manzana se convierta en humana, podrá casarse con su mayordomo… -una dulce y algo torpe voz, se dirige a Milk, contándole con tanto amor, la trama de alguna caricatura, o quizás; una simple ocurrencia.

-Al fin bajan. Gohan, no sé cómo desarmar la bicicleta, ¡quiero llevarla a la playa!

-No hace falta Goten, la subiré en el techo del auto.

Se respiraba paz, todo cambia y se mueve, nada permanece igual nunca en la vida, empero; aquella escena era tan familiar, las mismas personas, el mismo amor. El destino estaba enredado en sus dedos.

-Buenos días. –saluda la ojiazul, pasando una mano por su mojado cabello. Cuando estuvo frente a su suegra, esta le entrego un risueño bebe; Gomen.

Llenando de besos sus mejillas de algodón, Videl abraza a sus dos hijos. Ambos, idénticos a su amado, mezclados con un poco de su ser.

-Videl, vamos con ustedes para que no sigan trayendo mocosos… -con su mano libre, la hija de Mark pellizco el brazo del adolescente, ante el exagerado sufrimiento de su tío, la dulce Pan se carcajeo con fuerza.

-Qué bueno que pueda acompañarnos, señor Goku.

-¡Si! Es un lugar bastante despejado, perfecto para entrenar.

-¡Goku!

-Lo siento Milk.

(…)

Después de casi cuatro años, volvían a sentir como los granitos de arena raspaban su piel, y el sol ascendía; amenazando con enrojecerlos. Videl extendió su delgado cuerpo, sobre el exfoliante de la naturaleza. Embellecida por un bikini rojo, sin importarle el tamaño de sus cicatrices; se exhibe, hermosa. Fija sus caleidoscópicos iris hacia las alturas, agradecida por su familia.

Gohan sonrió, a su lado, dos infantes, vaciaban una botella de agua sobre la arena. Pan, el origen de su nombre, era una broma privada de sus padres. Aquella niña era la fusión de dos corazones. Gomen había heredado la timidez de su padre, sus encías apenas empezaban a notarse, pero era notorio que su personalidad seria única. ¿La perfección realmente existía? Si aún lo desconocían, entonces eso era lo más cercano a serlo.

Videl volteo a verlos, el ojinegro asintió con la cabeza. Eso era todo lo que amaban, todo lo que llevaría al otro mundo cuando les tocara partir. Con simples susurros, hablaron:

-Deseo, desesperadamente acostarme contigo, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.

-Aunque, lo otro no me caería nada mal, Vi.

-Te amo Gohan.

-También te amo.

 **Fin.**

Me pondré sentimental XD Quiero agradecer a una persona en especial, quien me apoyo desde el principio y además fue mi principal inspiración para escribir, el autor LDGV. Desde que soy pequeña lo leo, es realmente grandioso, así que, este fic se lo dedico.

Mi amiga SViMarcy, gracias por todos tus regaños XD, no sabes cuánto te quiero, eres como mi mamá ficker XD

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo las tonterías que se me ocurren :3

Este fue mi primer Long fic, y no será el último pero dejare de escribir por un tiempecito, empezare la universidad, pero ni crean que se libraran tan fácil de mí, seguiré comentando todos los fics de Gohdel XD Gracias por leerme, espero que les guste :D


End file.
